


How Could You Break My Heart?

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: Promiseland Drabbles [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, Drabble Collection, No Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: "You liar! You're not invincible! You can't just throw yourself into danger and expect for everything to go fine! Because it won't always go fine! One day you're going to get yourself killed and I'm going to be left behind to deal with it because you'll be dead!" She yelled in his ear and he winced.





	How Could You Break My Heart?

Winry ran forward, catching Edward in a hug and practically strangling him with her grip. Alphonse laughed quietly, a smile in his voice as Edward struggled out of her grip.

"What the hell, Win-?" He startled as he saw the big, welling tears in Winry's eyes.  _"_ _How could you break my heart?"_  She sniffled and Edward raised his hands as if he wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure how. His eyes were wide in confusion and shock. "You big dummy!" She whacked Edward in the head and sniffled. "You guys keep running off into danger and now look at you!" Ed avoided Winry's eyes and pulled his coat further over his lack of arm as if trying to hide the fact that he'd gotten his automail destroyed. "Do you know how scared I was? You can't just pull crap like that!" She admonished the two brothers.

"We're sorry, Winry," Al piped up, trying to placate her wrath before she decided to throw her wrench at Edward after all. She sniffled again before throwing herself into another hug with Edward. "You idiot! What would I do if I lost you guys?" Edward inhaled sharply with guilt as he wrapped his flesh arm around her in a half-hug, unable to give her more than that. "You don't have to worry about us, Winry. We'll be fine." Al snorted as if trying to remind Edward of how he'd almost gotten himself killed by an alchemist-serial killer. Edward glared at his brother over his shoulder, mouthing 'stop trying to make it worse.'

Winry glared at Ed, who laughed nervously, seeing through his lies very clearly and hit him again with her spanner. "You liar! You're not invincible! You can't just throw yourself into danger and expect for everything to go fine! Because it won't always go fine! One day you're going to get yourself killed and I'm going to be left behind to deal with it because you'll be dead!" She yelled in his ear and he winced.

"Winry, I promise we'll be fine. We're not a couple of quitters, right Al?" Edward joked, while Al seemed to roll his eyes at his brother. "We've got way too much to lose."

Winry bit her lip, tears still falling from her face. "You're an idiot!" She yelled, hugging him one last time before nodding her head in decision and helping the two idiot brothers back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a discord so if you want to talk to me or just tell me to hurry the hell up with my updates, go [here.](https://discord.gg/ReWSvyT)  
> I promise the next one will be longer. And the next one is Edward, I believe.


End file.
